iPod Shuffle
by MissDott
Summary: Drabbles of Naruto characters. Just for fun. Random Pairings
1. Intro

I stole the idea for this from: Midnight Memories (fanfic) and Sorceress2000 (deviantART).

Apparently it was a challenge somewhere from someone, but I've decided to take it do it on my own.

The rules were/are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and set it to random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. You start when the song starts and stop when the song is done. No lingering.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I'm not a very good drabler (is this a word??), but I really want to try this.

Remember these aren't going to be something I worry myself over. And I'll try not to go all crazy.

More couples coming!

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any already made up characters. Or the songs. Or this idea. But the plots are mine.


	2. NarutoHinata

**1. Let's Go - Dave Lichens ((3:23**

"Hinata!"

I turned at the sound of my name.

"Naruto-kun…"

He stopped breathless in front of me and I watched as he fought to speak.

"Hinata… I've been searching… Everywhere for you."

"For me?" I whispered looking down at my hands.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah."

Something about the way he said that made me look up. Our eyes met and I could barely breath myself. He moved closer.

"Oh, Hinata. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

I had no answer. My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't move.

His smile got bigger. "There's no reason to be nervous around me, Hinata." He took one of my hands. "I feel the same way," he whispered.

Was this a joke? I shook my head. "Naruto-kun…"

He laughed. "Hinata… I love you!"

I searched his eyes, all nervousness forgotten. Naruto would never joke with me like this. He had never hid his feelings about anything. From anyone. Why would he now…

All of a sudden his arms were wrapped around me and I was lifted off my feet. "Let's go, Hinata," he breathed into my ear.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

He pulled back and looked into my face. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to faint."

He smiled and held me tight. "That's okay, Hinata! I'm here."

**2. Thunder Acoustic - Boys Like Girls ((3:56**

She'd always been there. Watching. Supporting. Nothing but caring. Always giving.

I never really thought of her that much to honest.

Not until lately.

Not until Chouji said something one day at lunch.

"Hinata's still single."

I don't really know why he had said it. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was more interested in my ramen.

I looked up from my bowl. "Hinata?"

"Yeah," Ino spoke up. "I thought _you_ would have done something about that by now, Naruto."

"Me? Why would-"

"Ino!" Sakura interrupted. "Don't say anything!"

Ino shrugged. "What? It's not like he knows what we're talking about anyways. She's loved him since we were genin. And here we are eight years later, and he _still _hasn't caught on."

"Eight years?" I mumbled.

"Ino, drop it," Shikamaru said from across the table.

"What?" She said waving her thin hand around. "I'm just saying."

I sat up. "Wait. Ino. Are you saying Hinata likes me?"

"More like _loves_ you."

"Ino!"

"Come on Sakura…" She said and rolled her eyes. "He can't really be that surprised."

But I was. I was shocked completely. "Hina…?"

The bells on the door to the resraunt jingled and I looked up. There she was.

Hinata.

Quiet. Caring. Supporting. Giving Hinata.

I can't believe it took me eight years to learn why she blushed so much around me.

**2. Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance ((4:59**

She fell to the ground, every muscle aching, gasping. She looked at the kunai sticking out from her shoulder with wide eyes.

The large man dropped down in front of her smirking. "Come on, little girl. You didn't really think you were going to win."

"_Come on Hinata!"_ She heard Naruto's voice in her head. _"Don't back down! You can win!"_

She grabbed the kunai and pulled it out.

The man chuckled. "You've got nothing. You wont beat me."

"_You can do it! Fight Hinata! Win!"_

She struggled to her feet. "You wont beat me," she whispered. "I will not die here."

She watched as he pulled out another kunai. "Just give up girlie," he called. "I'll make it nice for you if you don't struggle."

Hinata shook her head and pulled out a second weapon. "No."

"You don't look like much." He eyed her. "You think you have something to live for? A meaning in this life?"

She thought of blue eyes and blonde hair. Of laughter and tears. Of pain. Of love. _His_ love.

"Yes," she whispered and jumped for his throat.

**3. She's - Ryan Cabrera ((4:36**

She left. She was gone.

Told him that if he couldn't take their relationship seriously, couldn't take _her_ seriously, then it was over.

And she walked out.

Naruto cradled his head in his hands.

He loved her. Loved her _so damn much_.

And she just walked out.

Taking his heart with her.

He didn't know love until Hinata.

Hinata was everything. He did everything for her.

She was always in his mind.

Always smiling, blushing, laughing.

She was his. _His_ Hinata.

And now she was gone.

He wiped a tear from his face.

He knew every curve of her face. Every strand of hair. What every blush meant.

He knew her laugh. He knew her tears. Her hopes. Her dreams. Her desires.

Knew she liked strawberry flavored ice cream, but couldn't stand the actual fruit.

That she liked her coffee black.

He was hers, _damn it._! He loved her. Why didn't she see that?

He had to find her… Had to explain. He did take her seriously. Them seriously. And that he needed her.

He couldn't love anyone else… Anyone but Hinata.

**4. Seventeen Aint So Sweet - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ((3:22**

It was her seventeenth birthday. And it seemed as if everyone had forgotten again.

Not a single 'Happy Birthday' from anyone. Not even Kiba. Or Shino. And they _always_ remembered.

She got a call to meet at her teammates at Kiba's house before training.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Hinata! I'll just be a minute," Kiba voice rang from the other side of the door.

With a sigh she entered and shut the door behind her.

"SURPRISE!!"

The turned and saw every one wearing party hats and throwing balloons and yelling and cheering.

"Oh. Oh my," she squeaked and looked at everyone. "Oh. Thank you!"

"You didn't really think we all forgot, did ya Hinata?" Kiba asked.

She placed her hands on her burning cheeks. "Well…"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and walked up to her. "Happy Birthday!" he handed her a small box wrapped in newspaper. "It's ramen!"

She looked up, "Oh. Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Anything for you Hinata-chan," he grinned and then kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes met his for only a second before they rolled up and she fell to the ground in a faint.

**5. All We Ever Needed - The Early November ((2:59**

Naruto smiled. "This is the best meal ever, Hinata."

She smiled back. "It's only ramen. You have it almost every day."

He grinned. "Yeah, but it tastes the best when you make it."

Hinata blushed and slipped into the chair next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Hinata?"

She shook her head.

"Are you going to just watch me eat then?"

A small smile played on her lips as she nodded. "I just want to be near you."

He grinned and stood up, pulling her to her feet also. "I want to be near you too, Hinata."

She smiled up at him.

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and being carried to the back room of his apartment, "So lets get near to each other in the bed room!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed. "What about dinner? It'll get cold."

He dropped her on the bed and kissed her. "I think I can go with out one meal, don't you?"

**6. Love Song - 311 ((3:29**

_June 23_

_I saw Naruto today._

_Sakura told me to tell him how I feel. But I can't. _

_I mean, how do I tell someone that he makes me stronger? _

_That when it's just me and him, how free I feel? That I forget about being a Hyuga, and just think about me and him and what could be?_

_That he makes me whole? That he's my other half? _

_That when he's around, the world seems so perfect?_

_That when he's around my life doesn't seem such a waste?_

_That I love him? _

_That I've always loved him?_

_That I love him so much it's a deep ache in my chest?_

_And no matter where he is, I think of him. _

_And no matter what happens. I will love him._

_How do you bare your soul to someone?_

_Is it really so easy?_

_And if it is… Why can't I do it?_

**7. In The End - Linkin Park ((3:36**

"Hinata. No. Hinata _don't die_," he clutched at her hand, tears streaming down his face. "Please, _please_, Hinata. Don't leave me."

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly. "You have to move."

He clutched the pale hand tighter and looked up. "Sakura, you have to save her. She _cant _die. I can't live with out her. I never… I never got to say… How much, how much I-"

"I'll try," Sakura whispered and went to other the side of the girl both hands glowing green with healing chakra.

Hinata's body was broken and bleeding, on the inside and out. She had taken the blows meant for Naruto. Stepped in to save him.

"Hinata, please…" Naruto whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Hinata, your awake."

She blinked. "Naru… Are you…"

"I'm fine, Hinata," he whispered. "I… You… Please don't die."

She coughed and Naruto sobbed as he watched blood trickle down her chin.

"Sakura!" he screamed. "You cant let her die! You cant!"

"Naruto," Sakura snapped, her concentration broke. "Shut up!"

He turned back to Hinata. "Please, Hinata. Don't let this be the end… We haven't even had a real beginning. You cant di- You cant leave me."

She smiled faintly and squeezed his hand. "Naru… I love…"

He shook his head. "No. No, Hinata. You're going to tell me when your better. Not now."

She sighed. "Always… I have… So sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "Shhh… Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. You'll be okay. You have to be okay."

Her eyes closed.

"Hinata! No! Hinata! Wake up! Don't leave me!" He shook her hand. "Sakura! Sakura _do _something! Why are you just sitting there?! Help her! Heal her! Damn it Sakura! _Fix her_!"

"Naruto," Sakura whispered and shook her head. "She's…"

"No!" Naruto pulled Hinata close. "No! Hinata! Wake up! Don't go, please! I can't… She's still breathing! Sakura!! Heal her! Why aren't you helping? Why are you letting her die?"

"Naruto, she's torn up inside. She's lost so much blood. I can't-"

"You can!" Naruto growled. "Fix her! I cant live without her. I _need_ her, damn it! Heal her!"

Sakura nodded as the tears fell down her face and placed her hands back on Hinata.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered into her ear. "Please don't leave me. Not now. Please, don't let this be the end…"

**8. Expectations - Belle and Sebastian ((3:34**

Naruto took one last in the mirror.

This was it. This was the day. _His _day. The day he dreamed of forever.

The day he was named Hokage.

From this day on he would have different tasks. Different worries. Almost nothing would be the same.

And yet, nothing would _really _change.

He'd still have his best friends. He's still have Kakashi. And Iruka. Tsunde. Jiraya.

And Hinata.

She'd still be there.

Standing next to him as he stood on top of the world.

He smiled. Yes. He'd still have Hinata.

And ramen.

**9. Teardrops of my Guitar - Taylor Swift ((3:36**

Hinata glanced at Naruto. He was on the other side of the Academy grounds. Sitting by himself.

He was always by him self.

Everyone avoided him and she didn't know why.

He wasn't rude. Not really.

And sure, he wasn't the best in the class. But he tried. You could tell he tried. That he really wanted to pass.

She looked down at her own lunch. Two sandwiches, fried pork, and a couple of rice balls.

Plenty for two.

With courage she didn't know she had she made her way over to the lonely boy, ignoring the whispers and stares as she went.

"Hi. Um, hi, Naruto-kun."

He squinted up into the sun. "Oh. Hi."

She looked down to the ground. "I… I'm Hinata. And, I've got some extra food."

"I don't need your pity," the ten year old boy huffed.

"Oh. Okay," she turned away.

"Wait," the boy called out. "You have any ramen?"

She shook her head. "No. But, I've got sandwiches."

He smiled and dusted off the grass next to him. "Have a seat."

She blushed and sat down.

He smiled after she handed him half her food. "Thanks."

She nodded and bit into her own fried pork.

"Sakura-chan's very pretty don't you think?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up at the laughing pink haired girl. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Naruto liking Sakura. But she couldn't lie. "Yes. Very pretty," she whispered.

He nodded. "I think so too."

**10. Tip of my Tongue - Endeverafter ((4:06**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his lovely Hinata, sleeping so soundly.

He smiled, and played with a lock of her long hair.

Why she chose him, he never knew. But he was so happy she did.

He thought of the small box sitting in the dresser drawer and smiled again.

_Tonight_ he thought. _Tonight I will ask. _

Tonight would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

He would never stop loving her.

He would spend the rest of his life making her happy.

He gently pulled her into his arms.

"Hinata, I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you too."

He sighed and breathed her in.

"Naruto. It's three in the morning. Sleep."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes, dear."


End file.
